What if?
by Godling of Yin
Summary: Do you wonder what would happen if me and Kyo became friends when he helped me. Do you wonder if I would still be with him. Or would I be with Yuuki. These are some of the things I found the answer to not too long ago


Do you wonder what would happen if me and Kyo became friends when he helped me. Do you wonder if I would still be with him. Or would I be with Yuuki. These are some of the things I found the answer to not too long ago. Here is my story about what would it would be like to change some things in the past. Well lets say this story taught me one lesson and only one lesson.

We learned how to travel to the past and future. But we never figured out how to change things in the past or see what influences tne future. One little change such as killing an insect can make a huge change in the future. So we have to be careful if we make it past the Time Barrier, which usually prevents people for messing with the past or figuring out the future. The Tim Barrier is usually Invisble so you can go to so close to the event you want to see. I was lucky to get past the Time Barrier in the past. But I wish I hadn't I wish I was just watching the time like usual. I wouldn't have been scared half to death.

One day I was sitting watching Lil' Kyo help Lil' Tohru wishing to be able to go back and be friends with Kyo sooner, be friends longer. All of a sudden I was in front of my old house which was odd since I was just sitting in the Time Stream and the Time Barrier keeping me away.I thought this was my chance to fufill my wish. Praying that things would be normal when I got back and Kyo nor Yuuki would be mad at me for this. I look down the street just in time to see Lil' Kyo putting the hat on the Lil' Tohru's head and then beginning to walk away and leaving a very confused and scared Lil' Tohru alone. I ran to Lil' Kyo and told him "Go back to her. Be her friend." He just looked up at me. In his eyes I saw a heated battle going on him. I could tell he wanted to badly but there was something telling him not to. I tried again to convice him."Go to her and become her friend. She is lonely. She has no friends." I could tell he was hanging on the edge about to make a decision but then he asked "How do you know?" "I was that little girl. I am Tohru. I even know your secret and I know you always trying become equal to Yuuki." I could see in the disbelief in his eyes but I could also tell that he believe me somewhat. "Where are you from?" "I am from the future." This made him look really shock "Are we close when we are older?" "Yes we are very close." He seemed to relax when I said this. "Alright future Tohru I will do what you said. See you when we are older." Then Lil' Kyo ran back to where Lil' Tohru was standing. They started to talk. Lil' Tohru looked happier. Then everything went black

And suddenly I am being pushed back to the future, but I wasn't ready to go so I was fighting the time stream. I fall to the ground and the area looks much more different than when I left so when I see Kyo I ran up to him and said "Sweetie guess where I just was?" "I'm not sure Tohru- sama and why did you call me Sweetie. Thats what your suppose to call your husband." "Why are you calling me sama?" "Because you are Yuuki-sama's fiance. Remember you two are getting married tomorrow." "What? I was engaged to you though." "Maybe when were kids but you picked Yuuki-sama over me years ago. This also made me become his servent for life." "What. This makes no sense to me." "I am truly sorry Tohru-sama but your fiance is in the library if you want to talk to him." "But I was just in the past making us the best of friends. Hoping we get togther sooner. And before that we were just going over the final plans for OUR wedding!" "Well Tohru-sama its sounds like you hit your head or something." I ran off to the house. And ran into the library. "My dear it isn't good to run in the house the last time you did you broke half of the good china." "So we are really fiances?" "Yes of course and our wedding is else would we be?" "Well last I remember in the present me and Kyo were fiances and making final plans for the our wedding and you were one of my best friends." "You thought you were engaged to the servant. HAHAHA. That is hilarous. You might have said that right before high school but in high school you picked me over him. Don't you remember?" "No because none of that happened for me." "Well you best be getting some sleep then for the wedding tomorrow. Everyone will be here." I fainted and I heard Yuuki yelling my name.

When I woke up Kyo was over me caressing my face. "I'm sorry Tohru that was a bad joke me and Yuuki did." I gave him a shocked look and said "So everything that happened after I got back was a _joke_?" "Yes me and Yuuki thought we would teach you a lesson for messing with the past." No that just made me pissed at Kyo. "Well did anything change from what I did?" "But me and Yuuki figure out what happened when an alternative you appered and was ordering me around and clinqing to Yuuki. We figured you of all people some how managed to get past the Time Barrier. And went back and putting things in their right ful places." "So you fixed it all and then decide that I needed to learn a lesson about messing with the past or future. And just watch it?" "Yeah that is how everything pretty much worked out. We figured you wouldn't like the present you made happen." I kissed him and said "Thankyou. You are going to be a wonderful husband." "And you will be wonderful too. But you really should get some sleep cuz our wedding is tomorrow and everyone will be here for it. And you will probaly be tired enough tomorrow." So we kissed one final time then layed down and went to sleep.

The lesson I learned was my friends are evil people. But I still love them and I will get them back for that "joke". I will slowly plot my own joke. Look forward to my joke on the boys. But it will have to wait until after the wedding. Wouldn't want to mess my...I mean our special day up. HAHAHAHA. (Book will be called My Servant will write it this weekend and hopefully post it)


End file.
